


Summer Nights

by LovingErina



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinatararepairweek, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata and Lev go watch the fireworks together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I have recently fallen into rare pair hell.. ~~save me please.~~
> 
> Anyways, this is for the first day of Hinata Rare Pair week! I'll try to do a different pair everyday (I won't promise anything ~~I just really love bokurohina~~ ).
> 
> Want to participate yourself? [Check it out here!](http://hinata-rarepairweek.tumblr.com)

“This is a nice spot!”

Lev picked up his way smaller boyfriend and ran to a small piece of grass surrounded by some trees. They have been looking for this kind of spot for some time, so they could watch the fireworks of the summer festival in peace together.

“They’re already starting!” Hinata suddenly exclaimed as the sky filled with the most beautiful colours. Lev quickly spread out the blanket and put Hinata down again. The latter pouted, Lev’s back was quite comfortable. Lev sat down and grabbed Hinata’s arm to drag him down. He yelped softly at the strength and fell down on Lev’s lap.

Lev buried his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck and pressed a light kiss on it. Hinata giggled – it tickled a little. He made himself a little more comfortable on his boyfriend’s lap and sighed softly. Lev had wrapped his arms around the orange haired boy’s waist, holding him tightly.

“I wish we could do this more often,” Hinata then said. Lev hummed. “You only live so far away.”

“Next time I’ll come to you,” Lev said. Hinata laughed.

“You always say that, you know?”

“Do I?”

“Yeah. Just come some time already. Natsu is dying to meet you.”

“Won’t she be scared of me?”  
“At first, probably yes. I mean, you’re huge! But she’ll probably like you. She even likes Kageyama now.”

“If she likes that guy, she’ll probably love me,” Lev said jokingly, which resulted in laughter by both of them.

Silence fell as they continued watching the fireworks. Lev occasionally pressed a kiss on the back of Hinata’s head. Their fingers intertwined and Hinata had closed his eyes. Both of them were tired of a long day of walking and playing volleyball.

Lev chuckled when he heard soft snores coming from his boyfriend. Lev carefully picked him up on his back, rolled up the blanket and walked home.

He got some stares, but he didn’t care. _I have the cutest boyfriend ever_ , he thought, _and you don’t._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://yukkimune.tumblr.com)


End file.
